My Guardian Angel
by tandra88
Summary: Yusei and Akiza couldn't be more different, or alike. Yusei's guardian angel. Not any guardian, Akiza's guardian. Despite the rules, Yusei ends up falling for her, but also has to save her from impending doom. FAITH!
1. Chapter 1 Yusei

**I had this idea for a while, so now, I think I'm going to upload it. It's actually a _REALLY _short chapter. Enjoy anyways!

* * *

****Yusei's POV**

I know I'm not supposed to look, but I do anyway.

Akiza's sleeping soundly, but is restless. The covers are forever falling off of her bed. Akiza's room is that of a teenager's: posters of boy bands, a closet overstuffed with clothes she'll probably never wear, and a secret fuzzy pink diary that she claims is overrated in public.

Perched up in Heaven, you can see a lot of things—good and bad. Then there's us. I'm a guardian angel to mortals. We're the people that stall your parents from catching you doing something you already know you shouldn't be doing, or turns a teacher's attention from you to the broken ceiling light in the back of the room. I'm not alone up here, however. Along with my friends, Jack and Crow, we're assigned to a human. Our job is to watch other them and make sure no harm comes their way. Unfortunately, we had rules we had to follow, but none were as important as "the Golden Rule".

If there was one thing my father taught me, it was the Golden Rule. The Golden Rule is to never show yourself to a mortal. It's been a rule that's been followed for thousands of years. Who knows what would happen if it was ever broken?

I was so entranced by watching her sleep, that I was startled by a touch on my shoulder.

"Oh, was I interrupting you?"

It was Jack, smirking down at me. I quickly closed off my viewing portal.

"Not really," I reply, getting up to face him. "I was just—"

"Thinking?" Crow mocks, coming out of nowhere. "That's some weird thinking, looking at your human."

I frown. "Whatever."

Crow backs off. "Sorry, geez. Musta hit a raw nerve or something."

"Damnit Crow, now you're making me feel guilty."

Jack laughs. "Yeah, okay. That's not the reason we came here. There's going to be a party later, so we were wondering if you wanted to go."

"A party? Sure."

To be honest, I wasn't a fan of huge gathering. But, it was better than sitting around, moping about Akiza all night.

"Hey, how about we race there?"

I smirk. Finally, something I enjoy. Ironically, the only way to travel around in Heaven is to fly. Jack and Crow already had their wings out. Jack had bright white wings with gold outlining on each feather, while Crow's were pitch black. Mine, however, were a dark navy blue-almost black-with yellow highlights.

"Ready?" I start, but the other two were already gone. "No fair!"

I hear their laughter in the air and I race after them, my mind rid of all thoughts pertaining to Akiza.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2 Akiza

**Ironically, the first chapter was a tester chapter to see if people liked the idea. You guys responded really well! :D**

**Now they're going to be longer and more exciting and more cliffhanger-y! **

**Enjoy~ **

**

* * *

Akiza's POV**

"Carly, I think somebody's watching me."

She gives me a crazy look for a moment before she bursts out in laughter.

"What?" I ask, pretty annoyed. "That's not funny! I have a feather to prove it!"

I showed Carly the feather I found near my balcony window. I thought it was pretty beautiful. It was navy blueish, but outlined with yellow.

"Akiza, I think the 'thing' that's watching you is probably a bird," She says with a small smirk. "Or Say—"

I quickly put hand over her mouth just as he walked past us.

"Hush!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "Would you like me to say your crush out loud?"

Carly smirks under my hand. "I don't have one, remember?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Besides Carly, what kind of bird has a feather like this?"

She shrugs. "Just trying to be helpful."

"Uh, I couldn't help but to hear your question."

I turned around and saw Sayer. My knees almost went weak. "Y-Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, may I see that feather?" He asks, holding his hand out.

"F-Feather?" I repeat, forgetting that I had it in my hand.

"Yes. It's alright if you don't want to give it to me…."

"No! No! It's fine. Here."

Instantly, I got a weird feeling. Like I shouldn't give Sayer my feather. But, why not? I handed it over and he inspects it quietly.

"Ah, this is a…interesting bird." He says, and hands it back to me.

We stare at each other for the longest time.

"Uh, hello? Earth to the lovebirds?"

We both broke our gazes and looked around embarrassedly.

"Who us?" We say in unison, only making us more embarrassed.

Carly giggles and pulls me away from Sayer.

"Come on, we'll be late for class. See ya later Sayer."

"Bye!" I exclaim happily, following Carly.

Sayer smiles and waves back, but I could've sworn I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

When I went to bed that night, I had a strange dream. It wasn't about Sayer (for once), but something else.

First off, I was in a weird place. There were clouds everywhere I looked. I didn't know what direction I was going, but I just began walking forward. I walked for a while until I bumped into something or someone rather.

The boy was pretty breathtaking. He had crazy raven hair with yellow highlights, sharp blue eyes and a weird mark on his face. However, the most beautiful thing about him was his wings. They basically were a replica of his hair colors, but still so…amazing. I didn't know where the hell I was, but I knew one thing—his wings looked really familiar. My eyes flashed surprise as I recognized it. Those wings matched the feather I found! For some weird reason, I went to bed with the feather in my back pocket. I took it out and gazed at it for a moment.

"I believe that's mine."

My face instantly erupted in a blush. "W-Where am I?" I asked, making no move to give the feather back.

"Follow me." He whispers, holding a hand out for me to take.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I was still on the ground. And, that he completely ignored my question. A part of me wanted to act stubborn. I didn't know who this boy was, or hell, I didn't even know where I was! So why exactly would I want to follow him? But, on the other hand, he seemed nice enough. I also had a habit to wake up before something bad would happen in my dreams, so I would have to draw on that.

I took his hand and he quickly threw me up against his chest.

"W-Wha-?" I asked, desperately trying to get out of his grasp. "What the hell are you doing?"

I hear him sigh above me. "Humans are so troublesome…"

Next thing I knew, I was being raised in the air. Now I was really trying to get out of his grasp. I had a huge phobia of heights and being whisked off somewhere wasn't helping it. However, this feeling was…different than normal heights. I felt calm in his touch.

"We're almost there," He whispers. "You'll love it."

"I'd love it better if I knew where I was."

This boy didn't say anything, but I did sense him smirk.

We landed a short time later in a field of roses. I tried not to show my delight and I found it quite hard. I don't know how this…boy found out my favorite flower were roses, but he seemed to have the satisfaction of watching me mask my joy.

"Where am I?" I ask again, trying to make my voice seem demanding.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

I frown. "And why not?"

"The same reason the sky's blue or the grass is green. It's there for a reason." He says with a small smirk.

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. For a quick second, the boy isn't near me. Then, I feel a slight tugging in my hair.

"What are you—"

"Stay still." He whispers.

Logically, this boy could be putting a bomb, or a parasite or something in my hair, causing me to blow up. But, I listen to him. His voice seemed trustable, but, I've learned my lesson on voices like that.

"There."

I looked and..man, his eyes seemed to stare into my very being. They were a beautiful blue color.

"W-What did you put in my hair?" I ask, softly.

"You'll see when you wake up."

I was confused by that statement. "You still didn't tell me who you are."

He looks away from me for a moment, like he was trying to figure out how to answer my question. Suddenly, his face had that same smirk on it from before.

"Your guardian angel."

* * *

"What!"

I awoke with a start. Turns out, my alarm clock had been ringing for the past ten minutes. I gazed at the time, expecting that it was 7:30 or 7:45, but no, it was 8:10!

"Crap!" I exclaims, jumping out of bed and rushing to my closet. I threw out my school uniform and dug around for my shoes.

"Slow down. The bus isn't going anywhere."

I instantly froze at that voice.

"No…" I groaned.

"Yep, it's me~"

That same boy from my dreams was standing in the corner of my room, leaning up against it.

"How in the—what the—who the—" I stutter, beginning to feel weak.

"How am I here is your first question, right?" He begins.

"Yeah, but—"

"Ah, some things are just for me to know, okay?"

I frowned again. Who did this dude think he was? Just because he had nice hair, beautiful wings, a sexy voice…

"Well, I'm assuming that your second sentence starter was probably leading to a curse…"

"Hell yeah it was!" I exclaim, unaware of the irony. "I demand to know why you're here and what your name is!"

The boy smirks. "Fine. I guess that's fair enough for startling you. I'm here because I'm here to prove that the dream you had last night was real."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "How is this supposed to be proof?" I ask. "For all I know, this could be another dream, and I could still be asleep."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Man, you're rude!" I shout, but look into my vanity mirror. I almost fell over in shock. There was a rose pinned in my hair. It remained uncrushed, despite the wild disarray of my hair.

"Believe me now?"

The boy was behind me now, and I didn't have to turn around to see his expression.

"Question two please." I mutter.

"Who am I? I'm your guardian angel. What else do you need to know?"

I suppress the urge to jump on him. "Your name would be a good start."

"Hmm…" He seemed to be in thought. "Call me…Fudo."

"Fudo?" I mock with a smile.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" I say with a huge grin. "If you'd excuse me, I must be on my way to school."

"Akiza, you're unbelievable."

I turn around still maintaining my smile. "So are you…Fudo."

With that, I raced out to catch the bus. I did have one lingering thought however.

No matter how much my so called, "Guardian Angel" annoyed me, he did look pretty cute.

* * *

**And, there it is~**

**For all you guys that read Uprising, I brought Fudo back! :D**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Yusei

**Yusei's POV**

"Where were you last night, Yusei?"

It was dinnertime. Crow, Jack, and my father, were gathered around the table. Crow and Jack's parents both died when they were young, after a weird freak accident happened on Earth. Luckily for me, my father was still alive, but I never knew where my mom was. I'd like to think that she left because of good reasons, but I never could see anything wrong about my dad, except the fact that he was a by-the-book guy.

"I took a walk." I reply, feeling more guilt than I already was. As good as I was about masking my feelings, I couldn't really lie really well.

"All night?" He asks, seeming to be in disbelief.

I nod weakly, feeling my mark throb. Nobody ever noticed, but when I was telling a lie, my angel mark throbbed on my face. Everybody has an angel mark, and they are practically forced on your face when you're first born. It's a weird tracking device so people can keep track of all the kids 18 and younger. You have to use all of this crazy technology if you want to literally track your child, but my dad doesn't have to worry about that. He has this weird crazy ability where he can pinpoint anybody's location in his mind. He said it was because of a weird freak accident he had when he was younger. He never went into detail about it and I never probed.

"Just leave a note or something."

I nod again, but I knew his expression wanted to say more. He didn't want me to leave me in the middle of the night, just like my mom did.

* * *

After dinner, Jack, Crow, and I escaped outside. From the minute we began walking, they started pounding me with questions.

"Ok, fess up Yusei. You didn't take a walk. We can tell when you're lying!" Crow smirks.

"I took a walk, honest."

Jack smirks, holding up a piece of her hair. "Then what's this?"

I blushed lightly. "Where'd you find that at?"

"Your wings!" Crow exclaims happily, jumping out from behind me. "I took the liberty and cleaned off your wings. Her hair is practically all over it."

I sigh in defeat. "Ok, you got me. But it isn't like you guys haven't looked at your humans!"

Jack's silent for a moment, but Crow shouts. "Mine is a dude!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Apparently you think he's hot."

Now Crow blushed. "What are you talking about? I do not think Kalin's hot."

"I recall a sleep talk sequence filled with moans, groans, and panting…"

"MAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Crow yells angrily, taking off in a huff.

Jack and I both watch him leave. "Well, somebody's sensitive…" he says, with a huge sigh. "But, I can't say I blame him. Carly's a…interesting one."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You're Carly's angel? So that means—"

"Yeah. Best friends tell everybody everything, blah, blah, blah." He dismisses it with a wave. "Eh, I'm going to get coffee. Wanna come?"

I shrug. "Why not? Crow'll probably end up there anyway."

So, Jack and I took off towards the café. Man, was I ever relieved that my friend's were in the same boat I was in. I felt a whole lot better.

* * *

"This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong…"

I keep telling myself that, but it's not working.

Akiza and Carly were gone somewhere, presumably off to the mall, so I teleported inside of her room. I didn't mean to pry or do anything, honestly. I was just going to relax on her bed, or read one of the countless books she has, when I saw it. The fuzzy pink diary of doom. The title page was open and clearly visible—Akiza's Diary. It was decorated with red pen and various rose designs. Akiza's passion seemed to be drawing. She was forever drawing in class and doodling on her skin, a habit I found a bit unpleasing, but they were always something different. Starts, hearts, flowers, just about every and anything. However, she loved roses the most.

"Don't do it.." I mumbled to myself, but walked over to the desk and flipped the page.

I could already hear my dad scolding me about giving into curiosity.

The first few pages were just more designs of roses and various other flowers until I got to the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, that seems really cliché. This is the fifth diary I've filled out. I'm not even sure why I keep a diary! I'm just a regular ol' girl._

_You're wrong Akiza…_ I thought, before turning the page again.

The next 10 pages were more drawings. People, teddy bears, flowers, animals, but I couldn't help but to notice that more and more drawings seemed to be getting scratched out. I never saw anything wrong with them, so, I decided to do something.

_My dad won't notice this._

I closed my eyes and channeled a little energy. One of the nice things about being an angel—and more particularly, a guardian angel—is because you have these crazy powers. I touched each of the drawings that she scratched out and instantly reversed it. It brought a small smile to my face.

"Come on Carly!"

I froze. I should've been able to sense that Akiza was coming! I guess I zoned out. I made tried to make myself invisible, but couldn't. So, I did what any guardian angel would've done. I jumped into her closet just as she bounced in.

"Phew! That was…kinda fun. I wanted to really just stay home and draw though…" Akiza sighs, dropping her shopping bags on the floor.

Carly smiles hugely. "But, we saw a whole bunch of cute guys!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Carly looks at Akiza curiously. "Hey, what's wrong? If you didn't want to go, I could've just gone by myself!"

She smiles again, looking at her friend. "It's not that. Um, well, I saw this guy…"

"What did he look like?"

I was curious as well. I felt envy creep up inside me.

"Well, he had incredible hair…"

Carly began laughing. "That's what's troubling you?"

Akiza rolls her eyes, a hint of laughter on her face. "I don't think…I can really describe him. But, I tried to draw him."

"Oh? Now I'm curious!" She exclaims, bouncing over to Akiza's desk, where she opened her diary.

I couldn't tell what they were looking at, but Carly sighs in content. "Wow, you're lucky."

"How so? I just dreamt about him…he's probably not even real. But, I can't seem to except that. I wanna say he's real, but.." Akiza flops on her bed. "I dunno..I sound silly, don't I?"

_Yes!_ I internally cheered. She _had_ to be talking about me. Maybe I had a chance after all.

Carly shrugs. "We both must be. I had this dream about this guy…with blond hair, purple eyes, and a weird mark on his face…"

Again, I was surprised. Jack has been visiting Carly too, probably not as drastic as I did, but he still visited her, nonetheless. And, he was being totally hypocritical.

"But God, he was sex on legs!"

Both girls giggled.

"I wouldn't say my guy was that, but he was pretty cute."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Come on, if he looked anything like you drew in that picture, he's pretty hot, almost sexy."

"I guess you're right, but, my guy was really sarcastic and arrogant," Akiza says with a long exaggerated sigh. "I kinda feel like Juliet, you know, from Romeo and Juliet?"

Carly nods. "Yeah, I kinda get you."

They were silent for a while before Akiza jumps up from the bed. "Come on. Let's put the clothes up."

"Crap.." I muttered softly, retreating to the very back of the closet. My back made a soft thump and both girls stopped, mid step.

"Akiza, did you hear that?"

"What?" She asks, looking around. "I think you're hearing things."

"Well, if you say so…"

They start coming towards the closet again. I had to think of something—and fast.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger...**

**Wonder what's gonna happen..? **


	4. Chapter 4 Akiza

**Mann, it's been forever. Screw school and homework! D:

* * *

**I had a weird feeling about that closet. Why am I even checking the weird movements in the closet? It could be a robber, trying to mug me, or maybe…and this is a small maybe…maybe it's my guardian angel guy. I highly doubted that it was that Fudo guy or whatever, but there was a small possibility. However, that would mean that he heard everything I was telling to Carly. Not that I would care or anything, but that would've been really embarrassing. I mean, I'm supposed to like Sayer. Not some weird fragment of my—

"Akiza!" Carly exclaimed from my kitchen. "Doorbell!"

I shook myself out of my internal monologue and raced through my hallway and down the stairs. I popped through my kitchen, just to see what Carly was doing in there. Turns out, she was popping a bowl of popcorn.

"Man! You had my favorite kind too. Extra extra butter!"

I roll my eyes with a laugh. "Whatever, Carly."

I leave her to her buttered popcorn and goes to answer the door, which had rung two more times since I heard it at first. I swung the door open, expecting the mail guy or something, but no, it was Sayer.

**SAYER. SAYER!** My breath suddenly quickened.

"Are you okay, Akiza?" he asks, reaching out to feel my forehead.

I blushed softly as he did so. "I'm fine, believe it or not."

We stare at each other for the longest time and I found myself lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful, you could just swim and drown in them forever…

"So, do you want to?"

"W-What?" I asked, assuming I zoned out.

Sayer swallowed hard and repeated what I apparently missed. "I was wonder if you wanted to go, um, get a movie or something."

It took me a while to realize what he was doing. Sayer was asking me out on a date. Why wasn't I absolutely ecstatic? Well, I found myself thinking to my angel. He had eyes that you could drown in for hours as well. He smelled of cinnamon and knew my favorite flower. What exactly did Sayer know about me?

"Sure she would!"

It took Carly to answer for me. She wasn't looking her best, however. Carly had a huge bowl of popcorn in her hand and grease stains all over her face.

"She'd love to," She said with a buttery smile.

I groaned quietly. Surely Sayer wouldn't want to go with me now.

"Well, I'll come get you at seven, alright?"

I nodded feebly and he smiled, making my knees week. Sayer walked away from my doorstep with a wave and was soon out of sight.

I turned to Carly with a squeal. "He asked me out!"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Anyways, we need to get you dressed! We have to do your hair, pick your clothes out, and—"

"Okay, okay, I got it," I replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Done!"

I honestly felt a bit…hoeish.

Carly picked out a black miniskirt and one of my top that had a design of a red rose. She dug out a pair of black heels and arranged my hair into one long, large ponytail. I had my favorite pair of rose studs in and a necklace to accompany it.

"Are you sure this is…appropriate?" I asked, tugging on the skirt.

"I dunno, it was in _your_ closet."

I blushed softly. "I-I dunno…"

"Hey," Carly says, waving a hand in front of my face. "You'd normally be ecstatic. What's up?"

"Well…"

"Oh! I know. You're thinking about that angel guy, aren't you?"

I blushed horribly. "W-What are you talking about? I'm definitely not thinking about him."

"It's written all over your face, Akiza," Carly says with a sigh. "He's. Not. Real."

I looked away from her in thought. "I'm not to sure about that…"

We're both silent for a while.

"I'm going to change into a sweater and jeans. I just feel too uncomfortable in this," I explain.

She nods. "I'll, um, be outside."

Carly walks out and shuts the door quietly. Instantly, I felt kinda bad. I dunno if it was for Carly, Sayer, Fudo, or all of the above. I reached for the door knob and opened it slightly, when somebody came tumbling out.

"Ouch…" The figure mumbled, looking up at me. It, or he rather, instantly regretted it.

"**YOU**!" I yelled, shoving him on the arm. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

"I can explain, Akiza," Fudo said calmly.

"_Please_ do."

"See…" He started and began his long story. My anger quickly evaporated with each word.

"Oh..geez, Fudo…" I started, feeling guiltier then ever.

"Don't call me Fudo, Akiza…" He said with a small smirk.

"What do you want me to call you then?" I asked.

"Yusei."

I stared at him for a while. "Yu..sei?" I pronounced, looking up at him to see if said it right. He nodded in approval.

"Only people I trust and care about call me that."

"So, you trust me?" I asked, seeming uncharacteristically excited.

"Um.." Yusei hesitated before answering. "Yes."

For some reason, I was hoping he said care about. Gosh, what was wrong with me today?

"You look, um, nice," He compliments, blushing slightly.

I blushed as well, wishing I had changed earlier. "Thanks…" I whispered, embarrassed. I look towards the ground, avoiding his gaze.

Softly, Yusei lifted a finger towards my face. He tilted my face to look at his.

"You really are beautiful, Akiza."

I think Yusei wanted to kiss me, since he started leaning towards me. However, a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Are you alright in there?" Carly asks.

"Fine!" I shouted back, hoping that would hold her off for a moment. I turned back to Yusei, but he was gone.

"Yusei..?" I whispered, looking around, but he was gone. I sighed to myself and unlocked the door, allowing Carly to come in.

"Finally you're done! But, you didn't change anything…"

I smiled, more to myself than her, and said, "I decided not to."

Carly smiles back. "Good! I think Sayer's outside."

I race towards my window and look out it. Sure enough, Sayer was there in a car, waving to me from the bedroom window.

"You were right!" I exclaimed, jumping down the stairs, grabbing my purse on the way. She rushed to follow me.

"Have fun!"

I nodded and raced out of the door, ready to start my date.

Hopefully, it wouldn't go horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Akiza

**-cough- Sorry guys, it's been a while! See, there's a thing called school..and life is catching up and stuff..but don't worry, I'll post when I can!

* * *

**Sayer's car was…comfortable, to say the least.

"I called ahead and put in reservation for a restaurant. I hope you're hungry!" He informs me.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I am actually. Where's is it?"

Sayer gives me a soft smile. "That, my dear, is a surprise."

I gazed out the window. Shouldn't I be feeling like the most special girl in the world? My crush was taking me on a date to a seemingly fancy restaurant…so why wasn't I feeling my usual euphoria?

I must've spaced out, because Sayer softly grabbed a hold of my hand, making me jump awake.

"We're here," He whispers.

I shake myself awake and opened up the car door. As soon as I stepped out, I was greeted by fireflies. Hundreds of them!

"How'd you—" I started, but he hushed me by placing a finger over my lips.

"Lucky guess. I just figured you'd like them. I had them imported from Southeast Asia and everything."

He removed his finger and gave me a wink before ushering me inside. I couldn't even marvel at the rose designs covering every wall before we were whisked to a table over looking New Domino.

"Sayer…" I breathed. I couldn't believe it. All of this…for me? From this view, you could probably see Heaven!

Heaven…

My thoughts instantly raced to Yusei. Is he the reason I'm not feeling giddy around Sayer? I'm not excited? Or **NORMAL** for that matter? Wait. I'm not even sure if he's real. I mean, seriously? Guardian angels? That sounds like something you'd find in stories, movies, and **FAIRY TALES**. Not me.

"Ready to order?" Sayer asks, handing me a menu. "I'm sure you'll find something you'll like."

I opened up the menu and saw he wasn't kidding. It literally had all my favorite foods: chicken parmesan, baked salmon, strawberry shortcake…everything. How could he have possibly known all of that?

"I'll take the beef stew. What's your choice, Akiza?"

"Um," I bit my lip. For some strange reason, I felt like I was being..watched. "Chicken parmesan, I suppose."

"Okay. You!" A waiter turned around at Sayer's command. "Come here. We're ready to order."

This waiter seemed particularly familiar. He had piercing blue eyes, raven hair…with..yellow…

"Highlights," I whispered.

"Huh? I don't think that's a drink, miss."

I looked up at the waiter. Oh no..not him.

"Yusei, you _obviously_ heard her wrong," Sayer says in my defense.

That's when I fell out of my chair.

"Akiza!" Sayer exclaims, hopping out of his own chair. "Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? Should I—"

Yusei sighs above me. "I got her Mr. Sayer sir."

Before Sayer could even protest, Yusei picked me up softly and raced away.

* * *

I wasn't unconscious when Yusei picked me up, but I think I fell asleep after that. Next thing I knew, I was in my home, resting on the couch.

"Hmm, what a weird dream," I mumbled to myself.

"It wasn't a dream."

Yusei's voice in the shadows made me jump ten feet in the air.

"What the—who the—why the-?"

"My dear guardian, you have many questions," He says, taking a seat nearby.

"Damn right I do!" I exclaimed, sitting up right, turning on a lamp.

I was shocked on how…sexy Yusei looked in lamplight. His eyes shone even brighter than they normally did and I noticed a yellow mark on his face.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching my hand out towards his face before I even thought about it.

"It's my…um, angel tracker," He says, reluctantly. "It's kinda annoying, really.."

I hid a smile. "Sure, whatever you say."

Then there was a long silence. I still had my hand on his face, but, he didn't seem to care.

"You know I can't feel your hand..right?"

"Huh?" I asked, removing it quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, angels are just that, angels. We can't feel a lot of things humans do. But, there is one thing, but…it's silly," Yusei explains.

"What is it?"

"It's silly..really it is."

"What. Is. It?" I repeated, slower. "Please? Maybe I could..um, do it for you?"

He began blushing. "Uh, well, it's, just a silly hug…"

I quickly wrapped my arms around Yusei's body. I was surprised by his touch. It felt like he was just…a human, but I could tell that he wasn't one at the same time. He felt light and airy, but still with substance.

He hugged me back timidly, as if I was made of glass or porcelain. It left a little to be desired, but it felt like nothing I hugged before. Before I knew it, he let me go, but still remained close to me.

"Thank you," Yusei whispers, brushing his nose against mine. It tickled a bit. "You don't know..how that felt."

"You're welcome, " I sighed, aware of how close he was to me.

My heart was beating fast all of a sudden. I never felt this way around Sayer. Did I just like his personality? His charming? Yusei was…different. He cared about me (even though he really didn't have a choice), and treated me…like a person. I wasn't thrown gifts everything he saw me, or taken to fancy restaurants. Actually, not that I'd admit it to him, I actually cherished his visits. Am I..falling for my guardian angel?

How cliché.

"Y-You didn't answer my questions," I muttered.

Yusei pulled away from me quickly. "Yeah, well, about that…what did you want to know?"

"Who exactly are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm your guardian angel. Would you like it in writing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely attitude. Next one: Why—"

"Oh no!" Yusei exclaimed. "If you're asking all the questions, I should be able to ask some myself."

I raised an eyebrow, but agreed. What harm could it do?

"Fine. What do you think of Sayer?"

I began to blush. "Um, um, Sayer? Wow, that's a funny question. Who exactly is this.._Sayer_ you speak of?"

"Akiza…"

I bit my lip and looked away from him. "He seems nice, but, I don't think I..well, feel anything for him anymore."

"Anymore?" He questions, trying to hide a smirk.

"Ah! Yusei, don't do that!" I exclaimed, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

He winces. "Ow, geez. I'm sorry. Just say your question and get it over with!"

I smiled, but before I could even say anything, a voice interrupted me.

"Hello Akiza."

Both Yusei and I jumped off the couch and away from each other. The figure revealed itself from the shadows.

"S-Sayer?" I exclaimed, turning on more lights to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately, I wasn't. I couldn't believe it. How long was he there?

"Who is that? My waiter? Or your guardian angel?"

Sayer turned on some lights near him and showed Carly, and my best guy friend, Kalin, in separate cages.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, racing towards them, but was stopped by some sort of force field.

I was expecting to fall, but Yusei raced and caught me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly. However, he didn't return it.

"Aglie eiths anudth," He mumbled.

Sayer laughed. "So you figured me out, huh? I'm here to take you Yusei Fudo. I've already have everybody. Everybody but you."

He then reached over and turned on the other light near him. In cages were people I'd never seen before. Apparently, Yusei knew who they were, because he began muttering their names to himself.

"Jack, Crow, Dad…"

Yusei softly put me down on the ground.

"Akiza. I want you to run towards the cages on three, alright?" He whispered.

"But—"

"Just do it."

I nodded and looked back at Sayer. I…was honestly in shock. Just a couple of hours ago, he was all smiles and lovey-dovey. What happened?

"Pcoli, muri aria magi," Yusei muttered.

"Why not talk in English, so 'everybody' can hear you?" Sayer asks. "I'm sure they want to hear what you're saying. No need for the angel lingo."

"Oh man!" Carly exclaims, producing a notebook and pen. "I gotta get this down!"

I sighed. "Always the reporter…"

"I'm afraid our dear Yusei was just using our lovely rose to get to me."

My mouth widened. "W-What?" I whispered.

"Akiza…" Yusei says, but he wasn't looking into my eyes. "I did decide to become your guardian because you had close connections to Sayer, but that's not the only reason."

I felt like my heart was ripped in two. How could…he do that?

"W-What's the other reason then? Give me the damn reason why you are using me!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my tears back.

* * *

**Ooh..cliffchanger. Damnit Yusei, why'd you do that?**

**Yusei: It's for a good reason, honest!**

**Akiza: It better be!**

**Carly: Oh man, the Newspaper Club will NEVER believe this.**

**-sigh- Well, I shall keep you in suspense..for now. **


	6. Chapter 6 Yusei

**Here you go all my loyal followers! Thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

I hate the Devil's kids, but I hate Sayer even more. I know hate is such a strong word, but what other word can I use for my emotions? I'd never do any of that stuff to Akiza. I…care about her, no matter how many times I try to deny it. Sayer's just a manipulative jerk. He's the Devil's first son and a master at manifesting angels, as well as manipulation, obviously. He can take over your body and make you say and do whatever he wants you to, which is exactly what he's doing right now.

"It's simple Akiza," I reply, disgusted at my own voice, disgusted at myself. If I was just a normal human, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this. Akiza, Kalin, and Carly didn't know how well they had it. "You know Sayer, so using you to get to him and destroy him would be easy. Too easy."

Akiza's face was heartbreaking. Could she not see that it wasn't me talking? She couldn't see that her fraud of a crush was the freaking devil spawn? Of course she couldn't. She's just a human. Humans didn't have the will.

_'Yusei,'_ My dad's voice broke into my head. That's one thing Sayer can't break—our angel telepathy. _'You have to find a way to break us out.'_

'How?' I ask. 'We're kinda backed up into a corner.'

My dad's silent for a while and I take the opportunity to look over at my friends. Jack and Crow seemed to be alright, but I knew better. They were just as upset as I was. Their guardians, seeing them like this, and they can't even help them? I swear, we're breaking rules somewhere.

_'Use your powers.'_

_'Huh?'_ I reply. _'You mean like the mind reading and stuff?'_

I could sense my dad rolling his eyes. _'No, but..your aura.'_

Oh.

All of us angels have a type of aura. However, it's very energy consuming and dangerous to our overall mental strength. I hadn't used my aura in some time. Would I be able to pull it off?

_I had to._

I looked over at Akiza, briefly. I couldn't feel her emotions. She seemed to be holding them back. Was she mad and upset? Probably. And with what Sayer made me say, well, I couldn't lamer her. She must've noticed me looking at her because she looked up as well. Then I saw it. All of her emotions were swirling in her beautiful brown eyes. A little bit of anger, confusions, but most of all pity and sadness. She was…pitying me?

_'Yusei…'_ She thinks. _'I know you wouldn't…but…I…just don't know…But, I can't worry about that now. I have to get Kalin and Carly out of here. Hopefully they'll think this is just a dream.'_

I couldn't tell if she was talking to me through her mind, or just subconsciously thinking that, but I had to try with my aura. For her. For her, my dad, my friends, and their guardians.

_'Yusei!'_

I looked around for the source of the voice. Jack has his eyes set dead at me.

_'You aren't going to use your Aura, are you?'_

I sighed. _'I have to Jack. It's the—'_

_'No. It isn't. You can defeat Sayer if you look at him carefully. See the necklace?'_

My eyes wandered over to him stared at his neck. Around it was a necklace, just like Jack said. It was red with gothic lace around it. The necklace was glowing softly.

_'Okay.'_

_'If you can aim for that with your Aura, instead of trying to break our cages, you can kill two birds with one stone! Defeat Sayer and save us afterwards,'_ Jack explains, still not breaking his gaze. _'You won't use as much energy and we can go back and try and forget this day and these humans.'_

For some reason, that sentence kinda made me mad.

_'Why? Why do we have to forget these humans?'_ I asked.

_'Yusei, you know they're more trouble than they're worth,'_ Jack argues.

_'Yes, but you took the oath, as well as Crow and I did when we were all ten. When we were at age, we would be entrusted with a guardian and protect them with our lives. Did you forget that promise?'_

I saw Jack frown and turn away.

_'Whatever Yusei. This is your battle, not mine. As soon as we get out, I plan on going back to Heaven. You and Crow can do whatever you want,'_ He mutters.

_'So you're just going to leave Carly?'_

Jack blushed a bit at that. _'No, of course not. I'm…gah! Just do whatever, okay? We better get out.'_

I smirked, glad I won him over, even though there was no real argument. But still, no matter which way you look at it, his plan was pretty fool proof. Either way, I was going to use my Aura.

I closed my eyes. From what I could feel, Sayer was talking to Akiza and everyone else, trying to bribe them with their words. The humans seemed to be falling under it, so I had to work fast. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I cleared my mind of everything. Being an angel, saving lives, and Akiza, vaporized just like melting ice. Finally, I felt free. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Jack and my dad giving me satisfied looks, while everybody else was in shock. Sayer was the only person that wasn't. I looked down, watching the blue aura around me glow brighter and brighter, larger and larger. My wings unfurled, but I managed to keep them still.

As soon as that happened, Sayer couldn't take any more. He made a mad dash for me but my Aura deflected him. Whoa, I really must've done it. Only something real important made me act like this. I took a deep breathe and yelled,

"KATONE, PADRJ ISKHTU!"

A loud blast of blue light flew from my hands. I only had a split second to decide where it was going to go. I took another deep breathe and aimed at Sayer's necklace. Before I could even blink, he had deflected the attack and sent it right back to me. Good thing I noticed in time, because I flew up, making the Aura Blast hit Jack, Crow, and my dad's cage button. The bars opened up and they jumped out, opening their wings as raced towards me.

"Great job!" Crow exclaims, high-fiving me, or, trying to anyway. I couldn't even hold up my hand.

Jack walked over with a calm smirk.

"See, I told you it would work."

I chuckled and looked up at my dad. He nodded his head in approval and threw down a hand for me to take. I clasped to it tightly. As soon as I was steady, he began to talk.

"Good job son. Too bad he deflected your attack. But still, it was a win-win."

I nodded, feeling my head swim.

"W-what do we need to do?" I ask, trying to keep my panting to a minimum. I had to see this through. Akiza and her human friends were still around. If you took a good look at this, you could tell that a huge battle was approaching.

"Well, I don't like messing up our handiwork here on Earth," Jack mutters, "But it looks like we have no choice!"

"Right Jack," My dad replies, but still looks troubled. "However, we need to get the humans out. Getting them caught in the cross fire would not be pretty." He turns to me. "You just used a lot of your power. Take your human along with Jack's and Crow's. Get as far away as possible."

"But what about you?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Us, you mean?" Crow interrupts, flashing a confident smile. "Sorry Yusei, but this time, it looks like we'll be fighting the battle."

"Ha!"

We all turn and look at Sayer.

"What's so funny?" Jack demands. "We're going to defeat you in a couple of minutes. I'd think you'd be trying to beg for mercy!"

Sayer ceases his laughter.

"You really think that I'm afraid of you guys? The only real person I'd be half afraid of is Yusei, but even then, I'd be an easy fluke!" He boasts. "You guys will be the ones begging for mercy when this is over!"

I turn to my dad. He still had that troubled look on his face.

"Dad…I can—"

"No, son, you have to do this," He interrupts with a small smile. "Just remember something. I'll always love you, okay?"

My dad, telling me he loves me? Why does that seem like final words?

"Okay dad."

"Good."

He turns to Sayer.

"If you want a fight, we'll give you a fight!" My dad yells, powering up his own Aura powers. I knew my dad had practiced a bit when he was younger, but since I was born, he'd gave up on it and tried electronics and machinery. Crow and Jack did the same and gave me one more smile before getting all serious like. I took that as my cue to race over to the humans.

I reached their cages and mustered enough energy to make a small blast that was powerful to open the gate. Kalin and Carly jumped out, staring at me for a long while. She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her.

"We have to get out of here!"

Akiza looked at me with a frown on her face. "No. Way."

"What—Akiza, you're coming with me," I said with a sigh. "Would you like to get blown to bits by angel bombs and fire blitzes?"

Her frown softens, but she's still defiant.

"As soon as we're out, we're going our separate ways, got it?"

"No."

Akiza looks at me, surprised.

"Believe it or not, Akiza, I was born to protect you, literately. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, whether you like it or not."

I hoped that didn't sound sappy or fake, but it was the truth.

"Now, hold on to my hands."

Kalin was first up, taking my left one. Carly took his left hand and Akiza took mine. It felt like we matched, her and I. I closed my eyes and said,

"MANDH, PAORUH. AHUDR, ANDUAH, DNAH!"

Instantly, we were transported. When my eyes opened again, we were outside and far away from Akiza's house. From what it looked like, it seemed to be a park. I said a silent prayer for my dad and friends before I got up, curling my wings back up and stretching.

"Alright. First things first. We should—"

When I turned around, Akiza, Carly, and Kalin were nowhere to be found.

They had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 Akiza

"Are you sure we shouldn't have stayed?"

This was the third time Carly has asked me that. Now, in retrospect, maybe leaving a still unconscious Yusei wasn't the greatest idea. Apparently, going to Kalin's house was the next best thing. His house was further away from all the action, so I figured it was our best bet. I highly doubt I'll be going back into my house anytime soon.

"I think we should've," Kalin replies, softly. "Yusei seems to be the only person who knows what's going on. And he can answer all of our questions."

I sighed, focusing my attention on the sky. How could we have just been in a near death experience? The light blue sky seemed to be the opposite of that. It was full of puffy, white clouds, slow moving airplanes, birds—

"Wait, you guys see that too?"

I turned to Carly, curiously. All I saw were just birds.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't see anything—"

Next thing I knew, Yusei was landing in front of us, his beautiful wings stretched out. I bit my lip and looked away, secretly take away by his appearance.

"Long time no see," I mumbled, sarcastically.

"Did you forget about the fact that I'm your Guardian?" Yusei asks, smirking slightly. "We kinda have internal GPS."

I looked away from him, blushing from embarrassment.

"I hate to break up this flirting fest, but can you please tell us what the heck's going on?" Carly exclaims. "We kinda have loved ones fighting an old crazy crush of Akiza's."

"Loved ones?" Yusei and I mocked.

Carly blushed lightly, looking away from us. She seemed as embarrassed as I was a few minutes ago. "Y-you know what I meant!"

"Yeah, so, about our Guardians," Kalin said, breaking the mood. We all quietly looked over at Yusei, who seemed to be thinking about something else. Eventually, he felt our stares.

"I-I guess you want answers then."

We all nodded and watched as Yusei sat down on the ground, his wings wrapping around him, like a blanket.

"Crow and Jack are fine," He begins, flashing them a smile, but I could tell it was forced. He wasn't telling us everything.

"And Sayer?" I inquired, just out of curiosity.

"He's putting up a good fight."

Yusei's cold blue eyes bore into my own. I could tell he desperately wanted to tell me something, just not in front of them. I shuddered at under his gaze. In my heart, I truly wished Yusei was just a normal boy I could have a crush on, but apparently, life doesn't work like that. Instead, I found myself…falling for somebody I couldn't afford to fall for.

I saw Carly and Kalin breathe a sigh of relief. If only I was able to relax as well. With Yusei around, I felt like I should always be alert. I knew he was lying to us, and it was my job to try and force it out of him.

"Akiza, are you alright?"

I looked up into Yusei's concerned eyes.

"G-great," I lied. "Never better."

Then we just…stared at each other. We forgot about Kalin and Carly watching us. It seemed like it was just us two alone. Suddenly, Yusei grabbed me around my waist and began to rise.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, lacking the frantic behavior I probably should have.

"Somewhere we can talk," He whispered back. His breath made my spine tingle.

"B-but, " I struggled to say, "can't just leave my friends behind, can you?"

"We won't be long!" Yusei yelled down to my surprised friends.

"Y-Yusei, I really don't like heights!" I shrieked, clawing his body closer to me. I could tell he was enjoying it.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything like this."

He suddenly dropped me, barely holding on with his right hand. Would you be freaking out too? I could barely feel him as it is. I closed my eyes, beginning to take deep breathes.

"Well, you're on the ground now, happy?"

I thought I heard a smirk, but I didn't care! I dropped to the ground, relishing the feel of the dirt and grass. I looked up into the sky, but Yusei's head blocked my vision.

"Okay, we're here now. We have to talk."

He helped me up from the ground, but still held the grip after I was steady. I didn't mind.

"I know you were lying back there, Yusei." I figured I should just go ahead and put it out in the open. No use in just going around it.

"Yes, you're right. Crow and Jack are fine—holding on—, but my dad's a different story. He contacted me telepathically that he needed my help, so I have to go."

"Yusei…" I trailed off. Honestly, I wanted to act like a three year old and demand that he didn't go on a practical suicide mission, but I knew I couldn't do that. He was fighting for more than his friends, family, and me. He was fighting for the entire Earth.

"Just in case I don't make it—"

"But you will!" I argued. "You have to."

"Akiza, the odds _aren't_ in my favor."

"Yusei, you have to," I repeated softly. "for me."

I was kinda hoping he didn't hear the last but, but I suppose he did since he gave me a tight hug.

"Akiza, do you remember that hug in your living room?" He asks suddenly.

I quickly reclaimed that memory, but how could I forget?

"Yes."

"Well, I wasn't exactly truthful then," Yusei admits, blushing softly.

"Isn't lying a sin or something?" I asked, pulling from his embrace. Very reluctantly.

"We can feel one more thing."

"Well, what is it?" I questioned. Maybe I could help him. "Hand holding?"

I grabbed his hands before he could object and held them softly.

"Do you feel that?"

He shook his head. "A-actually, it's something else."

I nodded, curious as ever.

"Hug me."

Confusion crossed my eyes. "Hug you? Alright."

As I wrapped my arms around him, my thoughts began to race. Didn't he say that it was something besides a hug? So why was he hugging me?

"Okay, I'm hugging you."

"N-now look up," He whispers.

I looked up and was surprised by his lips. In fact, I was so surprised, I quickly pulled away, shocked by the passion.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Yusei asks softly.

"N-no," I stuttered. "Just surprised." I gave him a soft smile.

"Y-you don't understand though, Akiza," He whispers, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "I had to kiss you, just to see if you…would respond. To see if you returned my feelings."

"I-I would've!" I exclaimed, but then backed off. "I was just…overwhelmed."

Yusei smiled, kissing me behind my ear. "D-do you want to try again?"

He said it so…seductively, for lack of a better word, I couldn't resist. I pulled away from him and kissed him softly. This time, it was much longer and meaningful. His hands barely gripped my sides, so I forced myself closer, trying to make this moment as real as possible. I felt him chuckle softly as he pulled away.

"A-Akiza…" he whispered. Yusei couldn't find the right words to say for this moment, and neither could I. "I—"

"I love you too, Yusei," I blurted. It felt good to get it out. It honestly did. Sayer could never make me feel like Yusei did. Maybe I loved him at first sight—maybe it was the visit to the rose field that did it, but I knew one thing.

_He was my one true love._

I grabbed and hugged him again, as tight as I could. I didn't ever want to let him go. It felt so good to be in his embrace.

"P-please be safe."

Yusei just hugged me tighter as he lifted me back in the air towards my friends. Was this our last hug? Our last embrace? I couldn't bare it.

Turns out, they were still exactly where we left them, engrossed in a conversation. It instantly ceased as we landed.

"A-Akiza!" They both exclaimed, waving. I gave them a weak smile. Eventually we landed and I never thought that I would hate the ground so much.

"TIANU, YRI LOVE," Yusei whispered, hugging me one last time. "Goodbye, my love."

I gave him a soft kiss before I backed away, giving him room to take off. I tried not to break down in front of my friends, but I found it hard. I wanted Yusei to have a piece of me, but couldn't find anything I could give to him. Eventually, I found a crumpled drawing of a rose. I always thought it was a horrible drawing, but it just might be what he needs.

"Wait!" I yelled, holding up the drawing. "T-take this!"

Yusei swooped down and took the drawing, gazing at it for a quick second, and then grinned. He mouths a thank you and takes off, back the opposite way we walked to get here. To his possible demise. To his possible final resting place. But I couldn't think about that. I just had to trust that Yusei would take care of Sayer and save us, as well as the entire Earth.

Without trust, what else could you have?


	8. Chapter 8 Yusei

I stared at the picture quietly. It was a beautiful flower, so I didn't understand why she was just throwing it away.

"Akiza," I whispered, holding the drawing to my lips, "thank you."

Before I knew it, I reached her house. I found it odd that her parents were never home. No wonder Carly was always around. To a human's eye, it seemed like nothing was going on. Just a normal home on a normal block. However, on the inside was the very fight for the world.

I landed, tucking my wings back in. All of my senses were on high alert. I could definitely hear the good vs. evil clashing and were itching to join the battle. I was also a bit afraid, though. I couldn't tell which side was winning. All I knew was that one side was severely weakened.

I tried the doorknob, but found it locked. It had to be the work of Sayer. I rammed the door, thinking a bit of force could break it open, but it was no use. It seemed to be made of solid steel. I tried the doorknob again, just to see if some magic opened it, but still to no avail. Then, I decided to use my powers. I looked in all directions, making sure that nobody was around. I made a small blue orb, stood a few feet back, and blasted it as powerful as I could. The only thing it accomplished was burning a hole in the nearby oak tree.

"Sayer must have some sort of barrier around the house," I said aloud, looking around the perimeter of it. A faint red aura hovered around the doors and windows. He certainty wasn't making it easy.

I took a deep breathe and sprang up into the hair, landing comfortably on the roof. I searched for a skylight, window, broken shingle, _anything_—but nothing. Sayer had me trapped. I could almost hear his happy laughter, his deadly face smiling in comfort, stealing Akiza to be his bride somewhere while the world ended behind him. I couldn't let that happen. At _any_ costs.

I did one more final search, when I saw an opportunity. Akiza had a chimney and from the looks of it, didn't have a barrier. Sayer must've figured I'd never look up here. I carefully stumbled towards it and peered down. All I could see was pitch black darkness. If this was like any normal house, this chimney should lead to the living room, where I could access my next plan.

I took a deep breathe and plunged down the chimney.

Eventually I appeared at the bottom, covered in thick black soot.

"And to think…this was my favorite jacket."

I tried to wipe some of it off, but ended up just smearing it. I shrugged and left the matter alone, focusing on the true one. Turns out I was right. I was smack dab in the middle of the living room, back to were it all started. I figured I'd be dodging attacks, but it was still and quiet. Where was the heated battle? Good versus evil? It wasn't present here. Did I go into the wrong house? My senses were sharper than ever, but in each direction I looked, it was silent. Deadly silent.

_'Yusei…'_

I almost didn't recognize my dad's faint voice calling to me.

_'Dad? Where are you guys? I'm here now!'_

_'D-Don't…'_

I was confused. _'Why not?'_

_'It's too dangerous…'_

_'But I have to!'_ I exclaimed.

_'Y-Yusei…'_

I shut my mind link off in anger. How could he do this? I came all this way just to get turned away? It didn't make any sense. I started looking for where the strong clashes were. They were desperately getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, they went flat dead. I was instantly startled. I wasn't getting sensing the former clashes from upstairs, so they had to be nearby. From the living room, I went to the very first door I saw. It led down to a basement of some sorts. I was walking calmly, until I heard an inhumane screech. Then, I began taking the steps two at a time, almost stumbling a bit, but maintaining my balance. I reached the bottom and was horrified.

Jack. Crow. Their precious angel blood, spilled on the basement floor. My father was barely clinging to life, but was still fighting Sayer. When he saw me, he instantly let go. Sayer gave he gave his same old smirk again, but this was a different one. I'd never seen him like this. He was glowing red, just like the barrier surrounding Akiza's house. He wore a wicked bloodthirsty grin on his face. How could this man have eluded us for so long?

"Yusei, dear Yusei…" He began, advancing towards me.

"What is it Sayer? I'm not here for your lies. I'm here to destroy you."

Sayer pretended to be hurt.

"Destroy me? Whatever for?"

I growled, trying to keep my anger under control. I dared a look at my dad. His blood was spilling all over the floor. Each of us had angel blood that matched our Aura. In this case, my dad's was green, because he had a green Aura. He was always calm-level headed and always in tune with nature. Mine would be blue because I was calm like my dad, but I had that certain fire about me. Even though my dad said that angels could only have one blood color, sometimes I saw bits of yellow and gold in my own.

I walked over to my dad's broken body.

"Sayer did all of this?" I asked softly, touching his forehead.

My dad nodded his head, briefly. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes.

"Now I see why you wanted me to stay away."

My dad propped up, using the last bit of his breath, to hug me. It surprised me greatly. I didn't know that he knew about what we could feel and not feel. His eyes looked up at me desperately, urging me to open my mind portal again. I did so.

_'Y-Yusei. I used to hug your mother like that.'_

I listened to him quietly. He never talked about my mom. It was a foreign subject—a foreign word.

_'You didn't i-inherit much from her. You got m-my personality and looks, but you g-got something from her that is irreplaceable. Her heart and spirit.'_

I nodded. What else could I do? I knew it was hard for my dad to talk about this. It was hard for me to digest.

_'You were told that your mother died w-when you were younger…'_

Wait—this conversation was going in a whole different direction. I asked about her one time during Christmas and my dad gave me a vague answer. At the time, I was seven, and didn't really know any better, but I got the idea that I shouldn't ask again. Now, he suddenly brought her up?

_'But in reality, she—'_

I bent down in pain, a sharp pressing pain in my chest. When I was younger, I had a heart transplant, but was too young to remember it. They said if I didn't have it, I couldn't have survived. My dad pulled some strings to get me one, but I never knew the donor or anything. It was all hush-hush.

I looked up, just to see my dad fall into unconsciousness, never finishing his sentence. At first look, I assumed he was dead, but realized that he was just in a deep coma. If I didn't get him treated soon…

"Surprise!"

Sayer had me in a chokehold. I forgot that he was even in the room I thought it was just my dad and I. I didn't even have time to charge an attack or plan a strategy.

"You should've just surrendered while you had the chance! It would've been much easier. And to think, I was going to make you my assistant."

"N-never…" I croaked, struggling to raise any limb of my body. I failed.

"I just love seeing you angels squirm. Pureness, holiness, praise, it just makes me sick."

"Y-you make me sick," I muttered.

Sayer smiled, gazing up towards the ceiling.

"Once I get rid of you, I can infiltrate Heaven and turn your precious angels into my own servants! Then…"

He began describing some far fetched plan, but I ignored him. I thought back to older conversations with my dad and friends. Somebody had to mention Sayer's weakness 'somewhere'. Suddenly, I remembered words from Jack.

'You can defeat Sayer if you look at him carefully. See the necklace? If you aim for that with your Aura..'

"I can defeat Sayer," I finished in a whisper.

I began to smirk. Sayer looked at me, confusion crossing his features. My smirk grew as I slowly charged my Aura. If I charged it as discreetly as I could, he wouldn't be able to detect it and stop me.

"Yadj dami dapt admi," I said in a whisper, beginning to chant it over and over. Sayer still has his hold on me, but I didn't give up, using every ounce of my strength. I felt my consciousness slipping.

"Seyui," Sayer surprised me by using my Angel name, "don't faint now! I want to see your precious girlfriend become mine. I want you to see the entire world, crumble by my hands, I want you to—"

"GO!"

I fired my Aura directly at his necklace. It was a direct hit. I watched as Sayer fell down, obviously weakened by my attack. Suddenly, he began to smile and shrugged my Aura attack like it was nothing.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Yusei."

I glared at him, but didn't reply with a comeback. What could I say? An Aura attack was my only option. He's too powerful to just have mortal combat. I was out of luck.

Suddenly, a right hook was delivered to my jaw. How was I able to feel this? The only things I could feel were hugs and kisses. Punches were extremely new to me.

"You know, these surprises are starting to get lame!" Sayer exclaimed, hitting the same jaw again.

I swallowed a cry of pain and fell down. Sayer began to stomp on me, kick me, crushing my pride and body, all in fellow swoops. Before I knew it, the assault stopped. Unfortunately, it was far from over. He jumped on top of my back, tearing my jacket to shreds and ripping my shirt. I knew what he was after.

"I know you angels fly. Your wings are essential to you. Without your wings, well, I think you know the rest…"

I began to shake from anger. "Hell no!"

I threw Sayer off of my back and growled, unintentionally.

"Interesting choice of words, Seyui. I was thinking of sending you there myself!"

Sayer and I raced towards each other. As soon as I took the first step, however, I felt the toll of his attacks. He must've felt my earlier attack as well, because he was reluctant to move at all. The room was silent, minus our heavy breathing.

'I have to end this, one way or another.'

I could use one final attack, one move to end them all. But it could also end me as well. I thought about who I would leave behind. Akiza. My other friends and family were gone. I had nothing left. No matter what I tried to do, Akiza's name wouldn't leave the back of my head. I…had to do this attack. What's the use of staying alive if she would be gone as well? We could never truly be together if Sayer took over the world.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe. For this attack, I had to clear my mind, just like with an Aura attack, but I also had to touch the person I was trying to take with me. Blindly, I searched around for Sayer, eventually landing my hand on him. It felt like his wrist. I heard him protest and try to wriggle free, but my grip was like iron. As I cleared my mind, I thought of Akiza. Her hair, her laugh, her scent drove me crazy. She smelled like roses, and was as lovely as one. I remembered watching her—going off to school, going shopping at the mall, taking the occasional dinner with her mom and dad, then encountering her in my dreams. And when we kissed, all of the tension melted away. I was doing this move for her.

"W-what are you doing!" Sayer yelled.

I opened my eyes in a rush.

"Ending you!"

Sayer, for the first time, looked truly afraid and scared. Good.

"GO! UFN ADFAI! BLUE REBORN!" I yelled, squeezing his wrist as tight as I could. He screamed, feeling the powers of the world, my friends and Dad, and most of all, Akiza. I wanted him to feel it. I began to tear up a bit, knowing that this was the end. As death welcomed me, I just had two small thoughts.

I was happy to be Akiza's Guardian Angel.

It was truly worth it.

* * *

**Did ya feel the tears? I kinda did, lol. Um, about the updating, I'm seriously sorry, even more so than normal! Last weeks of school, awards, going to high school (^_^), and all of that. Actually, summer started about a few weeks ago, but just got around to finishing this. I'm glad I did too. This story was originally not going this deathy direction, but I'm pretty satisfied with this ending.**

**Because of course, this is the end. **

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys.**

**...**

**Just kidding! There's maybe one more chapter to this, and possibly an epilogue. Or maybe two more chapters, IDK at the moment. But man, my almost second completed chapter story? That's epic!**

**So, there, my life story in about...a paragraph and a half.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Akiza

I never really liked hospitals, but now I despised them. Kalin, Carly, and I weren't allowed to see any of them. All we could do was wait. Yusei told me that the odds weren't in his favor, but I never thought that he would be right. I would never forget how we found them.

* * *

_"Here we are."_

_Kalin opened the door to his home. The air conditioner was a welcome relief._

_"We should be safe here," Carly replies, stretching. "Right Akiza?"_

_I was in such a nervous wreck about Yusei, I didn't even respond. All I could think about were all of the different outcomes of the battle. Yusei dying and Sayer taking over, Yusei and his angels winning, Yusei believing that he won, but Sayer comes back in a surprise attack, Yusei not even fighting him at all! We had no way of knowing what was going on._

_"Akiza!"_

_"H-huh?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts._

_"I said are you hungry? Kalin asked you about three times…" Carly looked genuinely concerned._

_"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I looked at them. They were staring back at me, still concerned. Maybe I was over worrying. Yusei had to be okay, right? Maybe they knew I was thinking about him and didn't want to say something._

_"Anyway, Kalin's making ravioli."_

_I sat down at the kitchen table, watching him work. I hoped that would take my mind off of Yusei, but it didn't work. A short time later, Kalin handed us the steaming plates of food. They both devoured it, but I made myself eat. I felt like I was losing everything. My parents, my love, my sanity. We all finished and sat at the table in silence. Carly and Kalin both seemed lost in thought. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore._

_"We need to go to my house."_

_The two looked at me in surprise, but excitably._

_"We'll be going against what they told us," Kalin replies, arguing in vain. I could tell he wanted to go as much as I did._

_"Then it's settled."_

_We rose from the table and left the dishes where they were. We walked out of the house, out of safety and comfort, in search of answers._

_Boy, did we get those._

* * *

"Please doctor, how are they doing?"

It had been hours since we delivered them to the hospital, under the basis of a horrible car accident. We told the doctor that we found them on the side of the road, trapped in a hit and run. I hoped they wouldn't ask for any statements.

"It's a good thing that you brought them in when you did," The doctor replies, flipping though some charts. "Unfortunately, we cannot tell you the actual details of the accident because you aren't family."

"B-but we're loved ones!" Carly exclaims, jumping up from her seat. "We're girlfriends and boyfriend. Surely that can get us something!"

"Besides," I continued. "Kalin is 18. He's an adult anyway."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry."

He turned around to attend to another waiting family. That got me riled up. Even if Carly and I couldn't go, Kalin should've been able to know something, since he's technically an adult. While checking on Crow, he could also check on Jack and Yusei for us.

Carly started to reach for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling back.

"You were shaking."

She was right. I looked down at my hands and noticed them moving against their will. I couldn't tell if it was anger, sadness, nerves, or a combination of the two, but I knew that no doctor would come between me and my Guardian Angel. I had one plan, very farfetched I admit, but it could just work.

* * *

_We walked back the way we came. Our determinedness faded with each step. Dread began to set in. After all, we could be going to our loved ones final resting place. Before we knew it, we arrived at my house. It seemed okay from the outside, but upon closer look, a hole was blown from the side of my basement. Only we could see it however, because a neighbor was calmly watering his garden like he hadn't seen a thing. I took a look at both of them and raced towards the hole. So much for seeming okay._

_The basement was a practical war zone. After you entered the hole, the entire walls were covered in black dust with bits of blue in it. Our whole bodies covered up what little sunlight was streaming in. I stumbled around for a light, tripping over something in the process. It groaned. That shocked me, but I could recognize if the voice was Yusei's or not._

_I clicked the light on. I saw various bodies on the ground still and emotionless. I figured that they were Sayer's helpers, but I was horribly wrong._

_"Yusei? Crow? Jack?" We all called out in our separate voices. Calling for our loved ones. All of our voices had the same helplessness in it. I prayed that somebody—anybody—would respond, but the only person that did anything was movement of a middle aged man. Under the light, the man had the same hairstyle and facial features, so I figured he was Yusei's dad. Seeing him not only made me ache for Yusei, but for my own dad as well. Both of my parents were gone. I barely saw them when they are at home anyway. I never ask where they go, but it's obvious that they are having fun without me. I learned to not ask questions anymore._

_We looked back at Yusei's dad. He motioned for us to come closer. I didn't know if he did any fighting, but he was in pretty horrible shape._

_"C-call 911. Make something up…"_

_Before I could even repeat what he said, Kalin was already on the phone talking to the operator. He mentions something about a car accident and explosion. Judging by the hole in the side of my house, the paramedics would have to be really stupid to believe that one. Still, it was better than nothing. I looked away from him and into the room. Carly was over at the far end of my basement, attending to one of the crumpled lumps. I figured it was Jack, the way she was holding him._

_"The paramedics are on their way."_

_I watched Kalin lean down over Crow's body, mumbling to himself. There was only one person left then._

_"Where's Yusei?" I asked, looking back down at his dad. He was quiet for a long while._

_"Where is he?" I asked again, hysteria seeping into my voice._

_Yusei's dad sighed softly._

_"I don't know where he is. He's not in this room and I fear he's not with us anymore."_

_I stared at him in shock, thinking of words to say, and then failing._

_"No!"_

_Kalin and Carly looked up at me. I stared at them, then their angels. How can they be so lucky, but I can't? Why should somebody who had already sacrificed so much, sacrifice themselves again?_

_"No!" I shouted again, feeling tears on my face. "He's…"_

_"Akiza…," Carly whispers, trying to give me a hug. I pushed away from her._

_"Just leave me alone."_

_I ran out of the hole and into the sunshine. Yusei was in those skies once. I half expected him to land in front of me and hold me, whispering things into my ear. Promises, quotes, or a simple I love you. But he didn't. I was alone, in the harsh sunlight, with tears rushing down my face. There was only one thing I thought of doing. Running._

* * *

"Are you sure about this Akiza?"

I almost laughed. Normally, I was the one questioning Carly's crazy schemes. I wouldn't say my plan was fool proof, but I wouldn't say it was bound for failure, either. It could buy us the time we needed. While nurses and doctors weren't looking, we snuck into a storage closet and got nurses outfits in our size. Carly's job was befriending a nurse, and then casually asking about Crow, Jack, and Yusei's room numbers. Kalin would play a worried loved one and I would be the nurse that would inform him. Carly would come get us the moment she knew the numbers.

"Ready?" I whispered to her. She nodded and took off down the hallway. I walked back to the waiting room and looked around for Kalin. He was sitting next to the window, gazing out of it quietly. He seemed like he wasn't even acting, but just being normal.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Kalin looked up, playing his role perfectly.

"You can see him now."

He got up, looking relieved. However, Kalin bent down, asking if Carly had gotten the information.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her around," I whispered back.

So much for a non-flawed plan.

I led him out of the lobby, hoping to run into Carly. We turned corners, went up stairs, and debated going into an elevator, when we spotted her still talking to a nurse. I looked at her questionably and watched her mouth the words '_help me_'. I motioned at Kalin to stay put as I walked over to the lady Carly was talking to.

"Um, hello. I actually need Carly for…something," I say, giving her a friendly smile. I grasp on her arm.

"Carly?" The nurse asks, questionably. "You mean Amber, right?"

I bit my lip. I looked to Carly for help.

"Haha! Those crazy interns," She says, shaking her head. "I'll show her out of the hospital."

"Okay, Amber, call me!" The nurse exclaims, getting back to her work.

Carly smiles at her, but I could tell the fakeness in it. We walk over to Kalin, and then get into a huddle.

"Alright. They are all in different colored wings, but the name room number, 205. Crow is in the red wing, Jack in yellow, and Yusei in blue. Pending that everything goes well, we all need to meet in the lobby. Call our parents and tell them where we are, while giving them as little information as possible."

I took a moment and let the information to sink in. Yusei was in the blue wing. Fitting since it figured that the color was his favorite. When I looked up again, Carly and Kalin had already left. That made sense. I was already in the blue wing. In fact, his room was right behind me. The window beside it was drawn closed and it seemed like the lights were off. I looked around and saw the other nurses in the wing engaged in some sort of chatting. They didn't even notice me. I debated knocking on the door before just bursting in. The window wasn't lying. The room was dark, empty and cold. The complete opposite of where I actually found him.

* * *

_I kept running. I didn't know how far I ran, what direction, or where the exact location was. My tears eventually dried up as I ran. I looked up and noticed myself in a field. It seemed familiar. I took a good look around it again and remembered it was the last time I saw Yusei. That thought alone brought more tears to my face. I willed myself to stop and wiped my face. Besides, my friends were probably worried about me. The ambulance should've arrived by now. Before I could take one step away, a lump in the grass caught my eye._

_"Litterers..." I muttered and walked up to it. I kicked it around and it moved, groaning slightly. When I looked closer, it was 'him'._

_"Damnit!" I exclaimed. Today wasn't my day. I picked him up, trying to ignore how bad his shape was. I made my way back to my house, somehow, and still couldn't dare a look at him. He never made any alert movement while I was carrying him. The ambulance was loading Yusei's dad and Crow into separate vehicles. As I got closer, the two ambulances morphed into three, then four._

_"Wait!" I yelled, thrusting Yusei in the nearest paramedics'' arms. He looked overwhelmed, but motioned for a stretcher. I followed them in every step they did. When it came time for them to actually pull off, I jumped into the ambulance, without looking at them for permission. He shrugged and shut us in. We were almost alone, except for one paramedic, attending to him. I was still afraid to exactly what injuries he had. There was a perpetual silence before the paramedic decided to make small talk._

_"Is this your boyfriend?"_

_This particular paramedic was a female._

_I turned and looked at her, carefully avoiding Yusei._

_"Yes," I replied and smiled slightly._

_"Good, I was hoping for a yes. You guys look very young. Why don't you try and talk to him?"_

_I swallowed hard. "I-I don't know…"_

_"I understand."_

_The rest of the ride was in silence. I spent it worrying about him and his condition. Should I ask? Should I wait? Just after I gathered up the courage to ask, the doors were thrown open. I practically had to jump out of the ambulance. They took their job very seriously, which I appreciated. I walked along with Yusei to the emergency room. It was then I finally looked at him. All I could see was his face, thankfully, which was bloody and bruised. It made me sick to my stomach._

_"I-Is he going to be okay?" I whispered, more to myself than anybody else._

_"Yes."_

_It was a firm yes. After that, I stopped following. I knew that the hospital would take care of him. I raced off in search of my friends._

* * *

"Y-Yusei?" I called, shakily. My thoughts had made me a bit woozy. No answer.

I walked further into the room only to be met by a freshly made hospital bed.

"N-no. This is not happening," I whispered to myself.

I raced around the room, looking for any linger of him. His touch, his smell, _anything_. I collapsed in grief, sobbing my heart out. I crawled over to the hospital bed and just curled up in it, dreaming that Yusei's arms were around me, protectively. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. I forced my sobs to stop and just stayed as still as I could. I didn't reply, obviously, figuring it was a nurse or something, checking on the availability of the room. I closed my eyes, hoping the person would go away.

"Akiza, I know it's you."

* * *

**So, currently, I'm not sure if next chapter is the last chapter or not, so if it is, just be prepared. :D  
Thanks for being so patient guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Yusei

I opened the door.

Akiza's eyes widened in surprise. She hesitated, wondering if I was just her imagination, her mirage, or desire. I gave her a half smile.

"You can hug me, _yri love_~"

Akiza did not have to be told twice. She quickly raced over and hugged me as tight as she could. For a moment, I forgot all about my dad's objective. I hugged her back, kissing her hair. I felt my shoulder begin to get damp and realized that Akiza was crying.

"Yusei…y-you're…"

"Alive?"

She nodded, holding me out, then pushing close to her again, hugging me even tighter, if that's possible. She was in real disbelief.

"Akiza, you're kinda hurting me."

She instantly jumped back 10 feet, apologizing. "I'm sorry! It's just that…well, you know."

"I understand."

She smiled softly, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "You know, for somebody who looks like crap, you still look amazing."

Now I blushed, looking down at my injuries. According to the doctors, I had broken my ribs, had a collapsed lung, two deep gashes in my back (where my wings were), a minor head injury and shallow cuts. Because angels recover almost instantly, I never really felt any physical pain, but emotional pain was ever present. They gave me crutches, but I ditched them the moment I received them. Then, they gave me another pair, stressing that I shouldn't be so careless. I took them and just carried them around for show, using them every so often, so I wouldn't look like a walking freak or miracle.

"I guess you could say that."

We shared a laugh together.

_Would it be our last…?_

I gave her a large smile.

_'Yusei.'_

My dad. I dreaded his voice. I knew it was only a matter of time before he bugged me.

_'Tell her.'_

_'Leave me alone.' _I thought bitterly. I forgot to shut off my mind link before I walked into the room. Each time I said something, he was just determined to remind me that it was time to go, remind me I need to say goodbye, reminding me this, reminding me that!

Another sharp pain raced in my chest. This was getting more and more frequent. I took a deep breath and it went away, thankfully.

"Sorry..."

I unknowingly closed my eyes. Akiza mistook that for pain. She was caressing my cheek, softly. I loved the feel of her fingertips. Her touch was very calming.

"Where's Sayer?" She asked out of the blue. Honestly, I had no idea. I performed Blue Reborn and that was that.

"I don't know."

We were still half hugging. My hands were around her waist. Her hands were around my neck. What came next was natural. We kissed each other quietly. It was very needy. I couldn't get enough of her kisses. Akiza constantly smelled like roses. I don't know why.

Akiza and I were alone in the room. The door was shut, nobody to disturb us. I pushed her into the wall, not breaking the kiss. I felt like I could kiss her forever. I softly let go of her lips, panting lightly. Akiza felt the same way.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

I kissed her neck lightly, then more forcefully, nipping and biting at it. She quietly moaned.

"W-what was that?" She asked shakily.

I was confused by her question.

"The kiss...?" I reply slowly, moving up and looking in her eyes.

"No..."

Akiza stared into my blue eyes before saying,

"You're hiding something."

Was it that obvious? No, it couldn't be. There's no way that she could know...

"What do you mean?" I asked, hysteria forcing its way into my question. "I'm not hiding anything."

There I go, lying again...

A knock on the door prevented her for interrogating me further. I almost jumped at the opportunity to answer it, but I didn't want to seem suspicious. Instead, I let Akiza open it up. Luckily, it wasn't my dad.

"Carly?" Akiza exclaimed, running towards her. "Y-you didn't get caught!"

"Of course! I make this look good~" She did an odd pose or something and the two girls hugged. After they parted, she smiled even larger.

"Look who I have, Yusei."

Jack and Crow walked into the room, smirking.

"Hmm...you look good."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"We're glad you're okay," Jack says, shuffling awkwardly. He wasn't good with feelings.

"Heh, speak for yourself!" Crow exclaims. "I was hoping to finally get on your dad's good side."

Everybody laughed, but I sighed at the mention of his name. Obviously, he didn't tell Jack or Crow about leaving. Why was he so adamant about me leaving? What was so wrong with Earth?

"Akiza, I was wondering where you had went," Carly says after the laughter died down. "What happened?"

"I...kinda thought Yusei died and well, was relieved when he wasn't," She exclaims, smiling sheepishly.

"I can tell you weren't," Carly replies, pointing at her neck.

"What do-"

Akiza followed Carly's lead and touched her neck. She felt a bump and looked at me angrily.

"**YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY**?"

"Ooh, Yusei, you naughty angel, you," Jack teases, chuckling a bit himself. I blush and look away from everybody. I didn't even know that I did that. I guess I was caught up in the moment.

"What will your parents say about that?" Carly jokes with Akiza. However, Akiza didn't return the feeling. What was that about...? I tried to read her mind, but nothing came up. It was like the subject was shut off to me. Seems like we both have a problem with our parents.

"So what now?" Crow asks. "Catch a movie? Go out to eat?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." _It'll probably be the last thing we all do together..._

I wasn't used to thinking all of these pessimistic thoughts.

We all left the hospital room, much to the curiosity of the nurses. We stopped in front of the elevators and got on, riding down to the lobby.

"I think this is the best trip I've ever had!" Crow exclaims happily, grabbing Kalin's hand.

"Kalin? I didn't remember seeing you," I say in surprise. "Were you always in the room?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to intrude on anything. I kinda felt like the third wheel," He whispers.

"Aw, it's okay Kalin! You're never the third wheel around us!" Carly exclaims, wrapping him up in a hug. Soon Akiza followed and we all eventually found each other hugging him. When the elevator stopped, we were greeted by weird stares. We quickly separated and began to laugh, starting down the long hallway towards the front lobby of the hospital. Strangely enough, the moment we stepped off of the elevator, Akiza was tense.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She was walking beside me, still in her nurse's outfit.

Akiza nods, but doesn't look at me. I grab her hand in comfort.

We were almost at the main lobby when I saw my dad, standing near the entrance, not looking pleased.

"Oh joy..." I mutter, approaching him. Everybody naturally followed. When Dad saw our intertwined hands, he frowned further.

"Hello everyone," My dad begins, standing up right. "You guys won't mind if I talk to my angels, right?"

Carly, Akiza, and Kalin shook their heads, but I could see the confusion in their eyes. I was confused as well. My dad took us as far away from earshot as he could, but enough that he could still see them. Then, he turned to us.

"It's time to go."

"What?" We both asked in unison, even though I already knew.

"You can't stay on Earth. It's not safe."

"W-why not?" Jack asked, actually speechless for once. He and Crow couldn't believe it as well.

"It's just...not," My dad replies, quiet just like the last time I asked him. Why was he acting like this?

"That's not a good reason, Dad."

My dad turns to look at me. He gave me a look that warned me not to go any further, but, I just had to. I gave it a little thought, then some more, before I finally realized it.

"T-this isn't about keeping us safe is it?"

My dad glares at me. "Yusei..." He says warningly, but I didn't heed it. I finally got why he was afraid of Earth, of why he didn't want us staying down here.

"You broke the Golden Rule before."

Never had my dad looked so shocked, or so guilty.

"I-"

"Mom was a human...right? Y-you had to break the rule!"

My dad looked at each of us, before dismissing Crow and Jack.

"I need to talk to my son, alone."

They made no jokes or anything as they left to rejoin Akiza, Carly, and Kalin. She looked over at me, still as curious as ever. I shook my head and turned to my dad.

"We need to talk," I demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

My dad looked down at the ground. He was silent for a long while before he spoke.

"Your mother... was a human."

I didn't dare speak out or anything. I remained quiet.

"I would watch her, day in and day out, falling more and more in love with her with each step she would take. My dad—your grandfather—would constantly tell me about the Golden Rule and one day, I just...broke it."

His explanation seemed very familiar. It was exactly the way I acted. Was he...making this up?

"In retaliation, my father left me on Earth, but it didn't bother me. I was with your mother, Yusei, and I'd never been happier. So I married her and had you."

He stopped talking and I figured that he was done.

"So..that's it?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He nodded. I paused for a moment.

"Then what happened to Mom?"

My dad swallowed hard. He spoke, even though it pained him.

"She died."

I expected that to hit me harder than it did. Somehow, I just figured that's what happened to her. I feel silly for thinking it now, but I know my mom probably would've did anything for me. She'd never abandon me.

"W-why didn't you tell me this before?" Some hidden anger suddenly surfaced. What was so hard in telling me that? Still, I don't want to leave Akiza or anybody else behind, but he could've simply told me that story. I'd be wondering about my mom for so long and he could never tell me that simple story?

"It's-"

"Complicated? Please. Don't give me that crap."

I knew my dad. Even after all that confessing, he was still holding something back.

"Yusei-"

"What's so bad about-"

My sentence caught in my throat. I was suddenly short of breath.

_'Why am I feeling this way?'_

"What's so-" I started again, but found myself gasping. My chest hurt horribly. I felt weak and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Wrong about," I was determined to get this sentence out. It was imperative. I took another deep breathe, but started cough spasms. My dad leaned to to help me. I swatted him away. I didn't even know who my dad was anymore.

"Telling the truth?"

I fell, finally collapsing. I couldn't concentrate on anything going around me. All my powers seemed dead and ineffective. I saw Akiza near me, yelling something, but I couldn't hear. I couldn't even hear!

Some paramedics picked me up and placed me on a stretcher, wheeling me somewhere. I felt light, faint, alone...

I had collapsed and it looked like it was for good.

* * *

**So...hey guys! :D**

**Did not forget about this story...trust me! I swear, I had no inspiration at all! Then, all of a sudden, I was getting messages from you guys to update.**

**Now I did~**

**I think it turned out great. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	11. Chapter 11 Akiza

Here we go again.

Here I was, wondering if my Angel would ever wake up again. I was being to feel weary. It was the same thing over and over. When will it just stop? When would love prevail over all?

This time, the doctor's told us everything. There was no silly costumes or tricks just to get answers. It was just straight up.

They said that Yusei's body was rejecting his heart.

"His heart?" I asked, confused on what they meant.

"Yusei had a heart transplant when we were very young. He wasn't guaranteed a problem free life, but as long as he was healthy and took his medicine, Yusei's heart wouldn't reject. However, something happened along the way. We don't know if it was just a bad heart to begin with, he stopped taking his medicine, or what, but he's in bad condition."

The revelation came as a surprise to everyone, even Crow and Jack. How could they not have known? Unless…

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, running over to Yusei's dad, who was sitting calmly, like this information was nothing new to him. "Did you know? Did you know this would happen?"

I tried to lunge at him, but Crow and Jack held me back. I was all out of tears, but plenty of fight.

"The doctors said he was good for at least ten years…" He replied, seeming like he was in a daze. Did he even hear my question?

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked, still keeping a firm grip on me. He seemed just as pissed as I was, but wasn't so brazen about it.

"Yusei was born with a rare heart condition. My…wife," Yusei's dad hesitated with the word, "was the only match for it. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't hear anything of it."

Why would somebody keep this to themselves? I didn't understand. Was keeping potential life threatening tips some sort of angel thing?

"It is NOT an _angel thing_ and do not refer to it as such."

Yusei's dad pierced me with a look that could've smashed glass. It chilled me to the bone. I forgot that they could read minds. I'd never heard such a tone, not even from my parents. I tried to think of a comeback, but any logical sentence failed me. I turned my attention the ER doors, waiting for any news.

* * *

It was hours before anybody came back out. A male and a female doctor walked out in unison, both looking exhausted. Everybody was on edge. We immediately watched as they completely bypassed us in favor of a young waiting couple. The male doctor sighed and broke the bad news to the couple. The lady instantly broke down in tears and the male comforted her, not far from breaking down himself.

_'Will that be us?'_

The female doctor stayed behind with the couple while the male doctor came over to us. I held my breath. Yusei's dad made no motion of coming over to hear the news. I resisted throwing him a frown.

"Would you like good news or bad news, first?"

A chorus of goods rang out from us. I looked over at Carly and she flashed me an 'I hope this is good' smile.

"Well, we have received conformation for a positive heart match for Yusei."

Everybody shouted in glee. I gave Kalin and Carly huge hugs. Yusei was getting a heart! This was fantastic and wonderful and just what we needed! I couldn't wait to—

Then I suddenly remembered about the bad news. I began to ask about it, but Jack beat me to the punch.

"And the bad news?"

The doctor runs his hand through his hair.

"We aren't sure if it'll arrive in time."

Dead silence. My heart burst into two. My happy high instantly evaporated.

_'Yusei m-might…die?'_

I frowned, beginning to get a small headache.

"But—" I started, but decided to keep my mouth shut. This was obviously out of our control.

The female doctor came over and whispered something in the male doctor's ear. I strained to hear it, but couldn't pick up on anything. He nods and motions for Yusei's dad to follow him.

"Come with me, Mr. Fudo."

He looked surprised, but followed nonetheless. We all watched in silence. After the pair left, all of us stood around quietly, not sure what to say. However, Crow decided to act. He kicked over a small table, sending the lamp and newspapers to the ground. The bulb shattered into a million pieces. Instantly, Jack and Kalin raced over, trying to comfort and calm him down, but he shrugged them off. I looked around and saw everybody staring at us, some gasping in horror. The security guard was alert, but held off from doing anything. He must see this kind of stuff every day.

"Dammit!" He yelled, looking for something else to hit. After seeing our shocked and horrified faces, he slowly calmed down, seeming ready to cry more than kick anything over. "I-It's…just not fair…"

Finally, Crow broke down, racing out of the ER. Jack mutters something and follows after his friend. Kalin just sighed.

"Go."

Carly and Kalin turned to me with a questionable look.

"Go?" They repeated and I nodded.

"Yeah, go after them. I need to stay here," I explained further. They both physically seemed like they wanted to follow after them and it looked like I was holding them back. I couldn't do that to them.

"Are you sure?" Carly asks.

"I am. I need to go do some digging. Something about this entire thing doesn't seem…right."

* * *

I had no idea where to start looking for the doctor and Mr. Fudo. I figured they'd be talking in his office, but when I asked around, nobody knew where he was. I checked the cafeteria, the children's ward, the burn unit, and all the places I thought a doctor would be, but to no avail. Eventually, I rounded a corner and walked down a long hallway. The nurses and staff were getting thinner and thinner, until I barely saw anybody at all. I slowed my pace, hoping to catch a snippet of conversation. Slowly approaching a corner, I stopped when I heard voices. They were both deep baritones, so they had to be the doctor and Mr. Fudo.

"Mr. Fudo, I'm sure you are aware of your son's situation."

Bingo.

"I am."

"Well, you are now in control of your son's life. Yusei's currently on life support. You can pull the plug, but he won't likely survive. You also have the option of waiting on the heart, but it's still a mere two and half hours away. We aren't sure if he'll survive that wait, even with the life support. You're very lucky that we could locate him a heart. He's a very rare blood type," The doctor flipped some papers around. "Seems like he got it from his mother's side of the family."

"That's correct." Mr. Fudo's reply was barely a whisper.

"So, what would you like to do? We haven't much time. You have two options here—"

"I have a third."

I could tell that the doctor was surprised because there was silence on his end. I was surprised as well. A third option? Some sort of loophole, perhaps?

"A-a…third?" The doctor asked. "What is it?"

"It's me."

* * *

**Why yes readers, my Christmas/Hanukkah/Winter gift for you is...a cliffhanger.**

**I would like to apologize for not updating in forever. I know is a common excuse I give, but it's the only thing I have. Being a freshman in high school definetly isn't easy, and with a special perfoming arts on top of that just makes it that much harder.**

**I've had the stories written up for months. I just had to type them. **

**I'm on Winter Break, now, thank goodness. The Wolf's Ambition will be updated, Withered will begin, and a few other things for you guys. Surprises of sorts~**

**Have a lovely holiday! :D**


End file.
